Buenas Noches
by Little Pandora
Summary: La mira a los ojos y los siente líquidos. Toma otro sorbo de la botella y no sabría distinguir si es jugo de calabaza o el whiskey de hace un tiempo. Da otro trago de igual modo, por las dudas. "Me gustas, Ron". Ron-Lavender. OneShot


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera Rowling no estaría publicando lo que nunca escribí en una página de fans. Y menos en español.

* * *

**Buenas noches**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical: **As you cry – The Hush Sound_

* * *

Se deja caer en el sillón y hasta pude sentir la Copa a un par de personas de distancias. Ha abrazado a Harry como si hubiesen ganado la Guerra (sí, en mayúsculas) y llegado sobre hombros hasta el castillo con su propio himno a cuestas. Hasta ha dado a Ginny un apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa gamberra y serían demasiadas muestras de afecto si fuera una situación normal (que no lo es). Pero lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera le importa dónde está Hermione en este momento (y llega a sorprenderse el cómo no le molesta no saberlo).

Le pasan una cerveza de manteca y va directo al esófago. Luego un whiskey de fuego, y el mismo camino. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un par de ojos castaños. No son los de Hermione, eso seguro.

- Jugaste increíble - susurran y reconoce la voz enseguida. Sonríe, no es que pueda hacer otra cosa que digamos. Los agradecimientos se esconden detrás de los labios y tampoco se molesta en buscarlos. Le han repetido lo mismo desde que salió del campo unas… muchísimas veces, y le gusta.

No con ese tono, si es que importa. Algo gatuno.

Lavender se sienta a su lado aprovechando que tiene sus abrazos alrededor del respaldo y habla. Habla, habla y habla mucho. Pero no lo hace del mismo modo que su amiga. Con su modulación pasionalmente apergaminada que le dan los libros y los párpados caídos como si tuviese que verlos por debajo de ella. No, nada de eso.

La voz de Lavender suena como un ronroneo y tamborilea las pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Se siente importante mientras ella mueve los labios. Su mano es cálida sobre su pecho y nunca se ha percatado de que tiene tantas pecas en la nariz como él en el resto del cuerpo.

_Sobre su pecho._

La mira a los ojos y los siente líquidos. Toma otro sorbo de la botella y no sabría distinguir si es jugo de calabaza o el whiskey de hace un tiempo.

Da otro trago de igual modo, por las dudas.

-Me gustas, Ron.

Se atraganta cuando los labios chocan con los suyos, y sólo por eso la empuja del hombro y la mira con los ojos alunados. Por eso y no porque una mata de pelo castaño haya cruzado hacia el retrato a la velocidad en que se le encoje el estómago.

No, para nada.

Termina de tragar mientras en su mente se escucha un _a la mierda_. Delinea con los ojos el rápido movimiento en el que Lavender se atrapa el labio y la besa como Merlín manda. Por un segundo piensa que es la primera vez que besa una chica.

Para Lavender no parece ser la primera vez que besa un chico.

Mueve los labios mientras desliza la lengua y la mano en su cuello activa la presión dentro del pantalón.

Cambian la simetría y Lavender se deja caer deliberadamente lenta sobre su cuerpo, mientras él se desploma sobre su cintura con las manos.

Mucha saliva, poca distancia, su mano subiendo de contrabando y suspiros en su oído. Y le gusta, le gusta mucho.

Pero antes de que pueda acostumbrarse Lavender se separa, coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y vuelve a sonreírle. Los labios escarlatas como la bufanda que adornaba su cuello mientras gritaba en las gradas. Se le licuan los ojos cuando lo mira de esa forma.

Nadie lo ha mirado de esa forma.

Vuelve a acercarse y le hinca un beso cerca de un _buenas noches. _La ve alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la sala mientras ondea las piernas.

Y Ronald Weasley_ sabe _que serán buenas. Lo sabe.

* * *

_Hola!  
No sé de dónde ha salido esto. Culpen a The Hush Sound por la letra, porque ésto no pudo haber sido mío (escuchen la canción, por favor, porque de lo contrario el fic no está completo u.u)._

_Solamente ruego el perdón de las amantes del RHr (prometo que dentro de poco volveré con uno de estos dos, para no salar heridas xD!)_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero que sepas que te agradezco. Si quieres llegar hasta el GO, quiero que sepas que los reviews adelgazan. _

_(Además de que te quiero mucho, que no es poco)._

_Besotes!_

* * *


End file.
